pewdiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
PewDiePie
“How's it going, bros? My name is PewDiePie!” Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, besser bekannt als PewDiePie, oder auch kurz PewDie und Pewds, ist ein 24 jähriger schwedischer Video-Spiel Kommentator. Er ist für seine Videos auf Youtube bekannt und ladet zahlreiche Let's Play Videos auf seinen Youtube-Kanal hoch. PewDiePie ist für seine auf Horror bezogenen Video-Spiele bekannter geworden. Er veröffenlicht auch Let's Plays mit Flash-und Indie-Games und nimmt seine Reaktionen mit Mikrofon und Webcam auf. Jeder einzelne Abonnent ist ein "Bro" und seine Fanbase ist die "Bro Army". Die Abonnentenzahl beträgt etwa 20,215,138 Bros! Leben Felix wurde am 24.Oktober 1989 geboren und lebt mit seiner Freundin Marzia zusammen. Sie haben zwei Möpse, Maya and Edgar. Die beiden Möpse sind in Brighton, England, aber sie werden umziehen. Er stammt von Gothenburg, Schweden. Er ist der Sohn von Liam Kjellberg und Johanna Kjellberg. Er hat eine Schwester, Signe. Seine Vorfahren kommen aus Schweden, Norwegen, der Niederlande, Deutschland und Polen. Felix absolvierte seine Hochschule, Technische Hochschule Chalmers, in Gothenburg 2011. Am Oktober 2011 hatten Marzia und Felix mehrere Dates. Am ende Mai lernte sie ihn von ihrer besten Freundin kennen, die seine Videos auf Youtube sah, und zeigte ihr die Videos. Marzia fand ihn witzig und schrieb ihn am Ende Juni an. Felix antwortete und sie begannen für eine Weile auf Facebook zu kommunizieren bis Felix sie am August in Italien treffen durfte, so wie im September und Oktober auch. Nach Marzias Geburtstag, zog sie zu Felix nach Schweden. Felix machte seinen ersten Zeitungsinterview am 28.März 2012 auf der Seite Expressen.se, worauf er sich entschlossen hat, dass er einen Vollzeit Job haben will und Youtube als Nebenjob macht. Er wollte auch noch nach Italien mit Marzia ziehen. Weil sie immernoch in Schweden wohnten, waren sie das erste mal 4 Tage in Los Angeles. Dann wohnten sie im Haus von Marzias Eltern in San Paolo, Italien. Vom 3. bis 7.Dezember waren Felix und Marzia in Brighton. Am 7.Februar kamen sie in New York Cityan. Marzia ist zu einem Fashion Week gegangen und sie trafen sich mit Anthony Padilla und Kalel Cullen. Dann gingen alle ins Museum of Modern Art, ins Kino und guckten den Horror-Film Mama und spielten an den Arkaden. Während er in Los Angeles war, nahm er an paar Videos von TheFineBros teil und war in einer Episode von Internet Icon (Staffel 2) dabei. Felix feierte eine Party, für sein Kanal mit 6,000,000 Abonnenten und ladete alle ein, die interessiert waren. Die Party fand am 4.April 2013 statt mit bekannten Gästen wie TJ (TJ Smith), Toby Turner (Tobuscus), Olga Karavaeva (Olga Kay), Chester See(chestersee), Taryn Southern, Kenneth Morrison (CinnamonToastKen), Seth Hendrix, und Jack Douglass (jacksfilms). Felix wurde für die Kategorie Social Media nomminiert, für Social Star Awards 2013. Am 23.Mai 2013 in den Marina Bay Sands, haben Felix und Marzia die Gelegenheit angenommen hinzugehen. Er gewann den Social Media Show Award und nahm ihn natürlich an. Sommer 2013, verließen sie San Paolo und blieben in Grossbritanien für 3 Monate. Youtube Leben Felix erstellte sein Account am 29.April 2010. Seine ersten Videos waren kurze Minecraft Playthrough Videos und Monate später fing er an Call of Duty 3 '' Commentaries zu machen. Auch mehrere Let's Plays wie ''Alone in the Dark ''und ''Wolfenstein. Dann lud er mehrere Horror-Spiel Playthrough und Let's Plays hoch, z.B. Amnesia Custom Stories, auch Flash Games und ander Spiele wie Façade. An den meisten Freitagen, lädt Felix ein Video hoch, besser bekannt als Fridays with PewDiePie, mit Vlogs, Q&A, Fanmails öffnen, auch bekannt als Bromail, und darüber reden was gerade los ist in seinem Leben. In einigen Fridays with PewDiePie '''Videos, überrascht er Fans bei Omegle. Unter anderem macht er ab und zu '''Pewds Does Everything Videos, in welchem er einige Tweets nimmt, welche ihm vorschlagen, etwas zu tun, was er dann natürlich auch macht. Er hat eine eigene Kollektion mit seinen eigenen Reaktionen im Spiel, bekannt als "Funny Gaming Montage" oder "Scariest Moments in Gaming". Seit August 2013 steht er im Guiness Buch der Rekorde, als am meisten abonnierter YouTuber (Fridays with PewDiePie vom 16.09.13) Im Youtube Rewind 2013, kommt PewDiePie auch in der letzten Szene vor. Im neusten 'Fridays With PewDiePie '''Video (28.2.14) hat er eine neue "Challenge" namens: HARD Vs. EASY. ''Zitate *''“How's it goin' bros? My name is PewDiePie!”'' *''“Stay awesome bros, I know you will.”'' *''“Here comes the Brofist!”'' *''"STEPHANOOO!"'' *''“It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous!”'' *''“Don't be a salad, be the best goddamn Broccoli you could ever be!”'' *''“I guess you can't kill, what has been kill-de.”'' *''“Remember that Time you drop your Ice-Cream, the next Time that happens, you pick it up and eat it!”'' *''"Don't wear tampons if you're a boy!"'' *''"Notice me, Senpai!"'' *''"Don't eat Broccoli if you don't want to!"'' *''"Without nipples boobs would just be buttcheeks that don't poop" (via twitter)'' *''"Don't milk nipples, if they aren't soft"'' *''"A man can tell a girl she's beautiful without being attracted to her"'' *''"Killing me doesn't mean you care"'' *''"I think it's okay for people to have opinions even though you're F*cking WRONG!"'' *''"BARRELS!"'' *''"If you want a straight face, you gotta sacri-face."'' *''"Is the game getting harder, or is this my penis?"'' *''"Yo mum is ugly. I'm serious.. It's bothering me. I think about it at night and I can't sleep goddamn that bitch is ugly."'' Galerie Pewdie-pewdiepie-32617702-960-640.png pew-die-pie.jpg pewdiepieBro.png right Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Person